


Hear

by s82161



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Car Accidents, Deaf Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s82161/pseuds/s82161
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

June 18, 2020. Appalachian Mountains, West Virginia. Highway Road. Night.

Troy Meriwether was listening to music on his iPod. His family was traveling to Delaware to meet his uncles and aunts. His uncle's name was Louis and his aunt's name was Viola. Troy and his sister Sherry have only seen their uncle Louis and aunt Viola once or twice. This was their third time seeing their uncle and aunt. Troy was bored, looking out the window as the trees rolled by on the side of the hill, imaging what it would be like to hop from tree to tree like a ninja. He was 14 years old. His sister Sherry was almost 18 years old. Troy was Caucasian. He had blue eyes. He had auburn hair. He used to wear contacts. Troy quit wearing contacts after realizing that the contacts might damage his sight. Troy was wearing a blue Adidas hoodie over a red T-Shirt.

Sherry was also Caucasian. She had brown hair. She had hazel eyes. She was staring off into space. Sherry wasn't really looking forward to seeing her uncle and aunt. She knew she had no choice. She was bored. Normally, Sherry would be on her cell phone. But, since there was obviously no reception out here in the mountains, her cell phone was essentially useless. Their parents were driving the car. Troy and Sherry's father's name was Nathaniel Meriwether. Nathaniel used to work for the Air Force for 7 years. He was a fighter pilot. When Nathaniel retired from the Air Force, he went to Delaware, where he met a woman named Mary Gold. Mary and Nathaniel fell in love. They got married. They had 2 children: Troy (named after Nathaniel's favorite movie, Troy) and Sherry (named after Nathaniel's favorite song: Sherry by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons). And the rest was history.

Troy was currently listening to his favorite pop song: High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco. It was his all time favorite song. He also liked Pumped Up Kicks, Blinding Lights, and HandClap. Troy was playing on his Nintendo DS. He was playing Star Fox: Command. Star Fox: Command is the first and only handheld Star Fox game in existence. It was a cool game. Star Fox was one of Troy's favorite video game franchises, second only to Gears of War, Mass Effect, Portal and Tomb Raider. Troy was also a fan of old retro objects from the 1970's, 1980's, and 1990's.

It was pitch black outside. The Meriwether family came from Columbus, Ohio. Going from Ohio to Delaware was a breeze by car. The family just got done eating dinner a restaurant. The hotel was only 70 miles away. They had been driving for about 25 minutes. Sherry was sleeping. Troy was now listening to Van Halen. He eventually got tired of playing his Star Fox game on the Nintendo DS. He stared into space for a while. He was drifting off to sleep.

"Mom, are we there yet?" Troy asked his mother.

"No. We'll reach the hotel in a couple of hours." Troy's mother said to Troy.

"Ok." Troy said.

"Dad." Troy said to his father.

"Yes, Troy?" Nathaniel asked his son.

"Are we going to be okay?" Troy asked his parents. "There are thousands of deer out here. I don't wan't us to accidentally hit one and it sends us crashing down the hill. "

"You've got nothing to worry about, sweetie." Troy's mother said. "Dad is driving very carefully."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a deer showed up. Nathaniel tried to stop the car in time but couldn't. The car hit the deer, sending the car spiraling out of control. The car hit the railing it went tumbling down the hill. Sherry and Troy were scared. It tumbled a few times before landing on the ground with a sickening, metallic crash. The interior was smashed. The car was totaled. There was a ringing in Troy's ears. A ringing that wouldn't stop. Troy tried to cover his ears, but he found out that he couldn't move his arms. He turned his head toward his sister. His sister was barely conscious. Troy reached toward his sister to feel her pulse. It was slow. Troy struggled to get up. His headphones were busted. His iPod was barely functioning. His Nintendo DS was still working, despite the crash.

Troy just sat there in his seat for a minute. His parents were probably dead. His head was bleeding. His shirt was torn. Thank god Troy was in his seat belt. If he hadn't had his seat belt on, he would've been dead. Troy took off his seat belt. The ringing in his ears continued. He tried to get out of the car. The door was locked, obviously. Suddenly, Troy's Nintendo DS flickered to life. It was flashing lights like crazy, which was very unusual for the Nintendo DS to do, as it never had flashing lights. The light flashed faster and faster. A blinding flash surrounded the car. The car was enveloped in a blue void. Troy passed out. He had no idea that he would soon be in one of his favorite video game series: Star Fox.


	2. Surving a Car Crash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy and Sherry end up on the Great Fox and they narrowly survive the car crash.

Outer Space.

A mission took place on the planet Corneria. A very dangerous mission. They were battling space pirates who had been attacking Cornerian ships and plundered it for their personal gain. They stole cargo from the ships and managed to also avoid any attempts by the Cornerian Defense Force to stop them. Corneria had to hire their best mercenary team they knew to help defeat the space pirates. They offered the Star Fox team a large sum of money to complete the job.

The Star Fox team had been tracking down the space pirates for 2 months. After a long, grueling search, Star Fox had managed to finally track down the space pirates. Fox pressed down on the comms button, addressing his team. "Everybody ready to finally finish this mission?"

"Oh, I'm definitely ready to get this over with!" Slippy's voice came out over the communicator, sounding very exasperated. "With all the trouble these guys gave me trying to track them down, it'll be so good to finally take them down !"

The space pirates had previously hacked into Slippy's computer with a virus so deadly that it make the iloveyou virus look like a childish prank. Slippy had just barely managed to purge the virus from the computer.

"Always nice when the finish line just comes into sight... but don't let your guarf down yet, or it'll allow you to becaught by surprise." Peppy's cautious advice was always appreciated, the older hare was always making sure that the Star Fox team stayed alert and ready for danger.

The r abbit was a previous veteran of the original Star Fox team, which consisted of Peppy Hare, James McCloud, and Pigma Denbar. Pigma betrayed the Star Fox and Peppy were then sent to the planet Venom to investigate some things. Andross got to James and Peppy. Peppy barely made it out alive. When a young Fox McCloud joined the Cornerian Flight Academy, he met his future teammates. When Fox learned of his father's death, he dropped out of the academy and decided to follow in his father's footsteps. And thus, the new Star Fox team was born, consisting of 4 males and 1 female. And the rest was history.

"Ah, this'll be a piece of cake! These guys can't be too strong if they've gotta rely on ambushing other ships to win." Falco said, confident and cocky, as always.

The team was getting closer to the pirate gang's ship, when suddenly all the radars of their Arwings started to beep frantically, and Slippy's voice came over the communications. He sounded anxious.

"Guys! The enemy ship is releasing some sort of drones! A lot of them !" Sure enough, a large waves of red dots started to appear on the radar. The Star Fox team dodged the drones easily.

"Everybody, engage the enemy!" Fox said to his teammates.

The five members of Star Fox team laughed, as they raised their glasses in celebration. It had certainly been an exciting battle against the pirates. The four of them versus a horde of drones. They'd earned a hefty paycheck as a result of them defeating the space pirates. The rest of Star Fox relaxed.

Meanwhile, in the cargo bay of the Great Fox, a car was there. Inside the car was a bleeding 14 year old boy. The boy had bruises and blood all over his body. If Troy could see himself in a mirror right now, he would be horrified by his appearance. He slowly woke up, his vision blurry as hell. He could barely see anything. Troy's vision continued to clear up. Once Troy's vision was cleared up enough for him to see clearly, he looked at his surroundings. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Troy's parents: Nathaniel and Mary were dead.

One of the windshield wipers of the car was thrust violently through Nathaniel's chest. His face was pale. Mary's body was slumped over her seat. She was bleeding profusely from every part of her body. There was no hope of survival for them. They were gone. Troy looked at his sister. Sherry looked surprisingly okay, with only a few scrapes and gashes. She was passed out. Troy's first step was to try and get out of the wrecked car. He looked down at his legs. One of Troy's legs was horribly mangled. It looked like as if he put his legs in a blender. The other leg was Ok.

Troy managed to unlock the car door and push the door out. He unbuckled his seat belt. He exited the car. Every part of Troy's body hurt. It was a pain that he had never experienced before in his life. The pain was so bad, it was indescribable. Troy couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all. It was as if his hearing was taken away from his body. Troy limped away from the car. He went around the car to where his sister Sherry was. He wanted to make sure that his sister was okay and if she needed help. Troy peered into Sherry's window. Sherry looked hurt bad. She was bleeding, of course. It was clear that she needed help.

Troy limped away from the smoldering wreck that was his car. He limped pretty slowly, for his right leg was seriously injured. He limped around boxes. He eventually reached a door with a scanner next to it. The scanner next to the door was a hand scanner, one that scanned a person's hand in order for them to gain access to an area. Troy could barely stand up straight. He was dizzy and light headed. Troy limped over to the door. He knocked on the door as best as he could. After a few knocks, the 14 year old boy waited for somebody to come. The door opened and a orange vulpine came to the door. He was shocked by what he saw.

In front of Fox stood a 14 year old human boy. He had peach colored skin. He was bleeding really badly. There were multiple cuts and lacerations on the boy. The boy was wearing a blue Adidas hoodie that was torn in several places. Underneath the hoodie was a red Marvel T-shirt. Fox started to back slowly away from the injured human boy. Fox ran back into the bridge to summon his friends to help out the injured boy. Troy limped slowly into the room. He came across a red couch. Troy limped to the front of the couch. He had no idea that he was currently in the world of his favorite video game Star Fox.

He knew barely anything. Troy still couldn't hear anything. He turned around, his back facing the couch. Troy fell onto the couch. He collapsed. His vision blacked out. Fox and his friends stood in front of the injured boy. They didn't know what to do with the strange boy that suddenly appeared on the Great Fox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two humans from another world meet a anthropomorphic fox and bird named Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi.

A/N: I have to tell you guys something. Shortly before I started writing this story, I asked an author named DeltaERB if I could borrow elements from his story: Star Fox: Ballad of the Phoenix. He allowed me to borrow the story at first. Things went pretty smoothly at first, until Tuesday, when I accidentally plagiarized the third chapter of his story. I rewrote and reposted the chapter and sent it to DeltaERB. Then, a day ago, DeltaERB messaged me and told me that he and his friends had discovered my previous plagiarizing attempts. As a result, DeltaERB revoked the story rights from me. I am deeply upset about it. I hope that this will be a cautionary tale about plagiarism that everybody should follow. Anyway on with my story.

Troy couldn't feel anything. Troy's vision was still kind of blurry. When Troy's vision cleared up, he noticed that he was in a room. Not just any room, but an interrogation room. He noticed that he was no longer bleeding. Troy noticed that his sister Sherry was in the room with him as well. Troy looked at Sherry. Sherry's wounds looked like it was all cleaned up. Troy looked at his surroundings. The room that he was in was pretty small. It had one large table, with two chairs. The chair was uncomfortable for Troy to handle. He noticed that he was handcuffed to the chair. The sounds of footsteps and muffled arguing could be heard. Troy could hear things now.

The door opened and a orange vulpine walked through the door, as well as a blue bird. They were standing on two feet. The fox was wearing a white bomber jacket with an emblem of a red fox with wings on it's back. Underneath the jacket was a red scarf and a green jumpsuit, with a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging around the belt. The bird also wore a similar jacket to the fox, though he wore a red and blue jumpsuit underneath the jacket. He also wore a scarf over his jacket as well.

An uncomfortable silence fell over Troy and Sherry as the fox sat down on a nearby chair and folded his paws. The bird leaned against the wall behind Troy. The fox took a small device from his pocket, the Nintendo DS, and clasped his paws.

"Can you tell me what your guys's name are?" the fox asked Troy and Sherry.

"My name is Troy. Troy Meriwether." the 14 year old boy said. "This is my older sister Sherry." The boy pointed to his sister.

"You can speak English?" Sherry asked the fox.

"You mean Cornerian?" the fox asked. "What's English? I never heard of English before."

Sherry laughed hysterically at the fox's response. She couldn't believe that the fox didn't know what the English language was. He was speaking English right now.

"Are you serious, right now." Sherry asked the 2 animals. "You're speaking English right now."

"Ok." The fox said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you guys?"

"We're both humans." Troy said.

"Humans?" the fox and the bird asked. "We never heard of humans before. What are humans."

"Humans are hairless monkeys that evolved over a period of a billion years. The scientific name for humans is Homo Sapiens." Troy said to the fox and the blue bird.

"My name is Fox. Fox McCloud." The fox said to both Troy and Sherry. "And I'm Falco Lombardi. Before you ask, yes, it's my real name. It's not fake, I wish it was." the blue falcon said.

Troy had a surprised look on his face upon hearing Fox McCloud's name. He instantly recognized him as the main character of his favorite video game series: Star Fox. Troy couldn't believe that he and his sister were in his favorite video game franchise.

"I know who you guys are!" Troy said. "You're the guys who freed Krystal from General Scales on that dinosaur planet. You are also the ones who defeated Andross on multiple occasions."

Fox and Falco were shocked by Troy's statement. There was no way that this 14 year old kid who they've just met had suddenly pointed out their previous adventures.

"How did you know that?" Fox said to Troy.

Troy reached into the pocket of his jeans and took out a Nintendo DS cartridge. It was Star Fox 64 3D. He handed the cartridge to Fox and Falco. They stared at it in awe. They couldn't believe the fact that their adventures as Star Fox was a video game.

"Oh my god." Fox and Falco said in unison.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are video game characters. Crazy, I know." Troy said.

"I'm gong to show this to my other friends." Fox said to Troy. "Stay there and don't move."

Fox and Falco walked out of the door. The door closed behind them. Troy and Sherry sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then, Sherry spoke up, "You mean to tell me that we're inside your favorite video game, Star Fox?"

"Yes, Sherry." Troy said. "We're in Star Fox."

"Great." Sherry said. Sherry soon realized that she and her brother might not come home. She really wished that she had her cell phone. Sherry's phone was probably already destroyed in the car crash.

A few minutes later, Fox and Falco returned to the room. They sat back down on the other chairs.

"I took the game cartridge to my friends." the orange fox said to Troy. "They're going to figure it out eventually. Back to the discussion at hand, what planet do you and Sherry come from?"

"We both come from a planet called Earth. It's located in a galaxy called The Milky Way. Earth is part of the Solar System, consisting of 8 planets." Troy explained to Fox.

"I've never heard of the planet Earth before." Fox said. "Me and my team are heading to a planet called Corneria. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Fascinating." Fox said. "Hey Troy, would you and your sister like to meet the other members of our team?"

"Sure." Troy said. "Me and Sherry would like to meet the other members of Star Fox."

Falco and Fox uncuffed Sherry and Troy from their seats and they directed them towards the bridge area of the Great Fox. The other Star Fox members were minding their own business. A frog and a old rabbit were playing chess together in a table. A blue furred vixen was sitting on the couch, watching something on TV.

"Hey guys, let us introduce ourselves to the people who will be staying with us temporarily." Fox said. "Troy and Sherry Meriwether!"

The other members of Star Fox greeted Troy and Sherry with kindness. The frog introduced himself as Slippy Toad. Slippy explained to them that he was the ship's mechanic. He also give Troy and Sherry their cell phones, which looked brand new They were overjoyed to have their phones fixed by the frog mechanic. The rabbit introduced himself as Peppy Hare. And the blue vixen introduced herself as Krystal.

After meeting the rest of the Star Fox team, the other members said to Troy and Sherry, "Welcome to Star Fox!"

That's how Troy and Sherry Meriwether became the new members of Star Fox.


End file.
